


Something Special

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you win your first ever F1 race? Set around Chinese GP 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are many similar plots like this one out there. Any similarities are not on purpose. I do not own any of the characters. None of this happened in real life. Don't like it, don't read it.

He held his breath as he crossed the line, fist pumping into the air. He just managed to catch a glimpse of his mechanics hanging from the pitwall, cheering him on as he crossed the line. He did it, he finally had done what he had dreamed of achieving. A race win. A career first win. He did it by grabbing his first ever pole position the day before and practically dominated in the race. He finally achieved what his father had achieved before. A career win in Formula One. 

He finally let go of the breath he was holding as he slowed his car down, waving to the crowd. He couldn’t contain the excitement, the ecstasy, the joy of winning. He knew he would be bouncing around like a kid when he gets out of the car later. He could hear his engineer and Ross speaking to him through the team radio, congratulating him for such a good win, such a dominating win, a first for the team since god knows when.

“Good job guys. We did it!!” he screamed through the mouthpiece. He was overjoyed. Who wouldn’t be. Then, he suddenly remembered something. He needed to know how did the person he cared the most do in this Grand Prix.

“How did the rest do? How bout JB?” he asked, knowing that he could cover this up later by saying he knew Jenson was his nearest competitor that day. He knew he had a slight botch up in the pits or else he could have challenged him for the win.

“Jenson’s P2 and Hamilton’s P3. Good job Nico. Fantastic job by being in front by 20 seconds,” his engineer’s voice rang through the earpiece. He smiled widely. His Jenson did well. He can finally share a podium with him.

He pulled his car into the pits and parked where he dreamed of parking at - in front of the P1 board. He quickly unstrapped himself out of the car and climbed onto it, pumping his fist into the air to the loud cheer from the crowd. He jumped down the car and ran over to his mechanics, hugging everyone he could before being ushered away by the personnels so that they could head onto the podium ceremony. As he went into the small room to weigh himself, he felt a small pat on his back. He turned around and was greeted with a huge smile, a bright one. He smiled back.

“Awesome stuff Britney! I couldn’t catch you at all. You blew us all away!” Jenson exclaimed as he disposed his helmet onto the table.

“I was worried that you would catch up. I heard you had problems in the pits,” he said, messing up his hair in the process. That made Jenson stare at him for a while.

“Yeah mate, if that didn’t happen, I would be wringing onto your neck for the win!” Jenson winked at him and gave him a big hug. “Tonight, dinner for celebration?” Jenson whispered to him during the hug.

“Can’t… My flight back to Monaco is tonight…” he whispered back, his voice clearly filled with sadness at the fact that they couldn’t celebrate this together.

They parted before Lewis would suspect something was going on between them. Jenson gave him another smile. Lewis came over to give his best buddy a huge hug, both jumping around together like how they did when Nico had achieved his first podium. They chatted for a while before they were all ushered onto the podium.

As they walked out of the room and onto the balcony, a loud cheer could be heard. Everyone was genuinely happy that Nico got the win. Even the McLaren boys were happy. Nico couldn’t contain his happiness. He had a wide smile on his face all the time as the national anthem rang through his ears. Soon, trophies were presented and he lifted it up into the air, dedicating this to all of his mechanics. He felt a soft slap on his back and turned to see Jenson smiling to him, his hand resting on the small of his back a tad bit too long. Nico gave him a look to remind him where they were but Jenson just smiled on. He only removed his hand as he was supposed to receive his second place trophy. He lifted it up in the air as an acknowledgement. Nico clapped happily. He was smiling wider than usual and it was quite obvious to Lewis, who was smirking slightly as he received his trophy. He knew all the while what was going on between Nico and Jenson. He was just keeping quiet.

As the important people left the podium area, they picked up the champagne bottles and started spraying at each other. Nico tried to aim at Jenson but both Jenson and Lewis sprayed at him. He gave up spraying at them and opened his mouth to drink the champagne from his bottle. As he wiped away the champagne on his face, he felt someone wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his lips. It caught him out. It stunned him. He was surprised that Jenson was doing this. He froze there but relaxed as he responded to the kiss. They broke apart and he noticed Lewis looking at them with his mouth opened. There was a weird silence surrounding them and he felt himself blushing. Jenson was smiling as though this was normal. He could hear the clicking sound from the cameras and knew whatever they did were photographed. They tried to act as though nothing had happened as they posed for pictures. He heard a whisper in his ears. “Congrats Nico, a small present from me since I can’t have dinner with you… You’re in for something special when I get back to Monaco to see you,” he felt himself blushing further at this comment. They grabbed their trophies and as they walked back into the small room, he glanced over to Jenson who winked back at him. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do later in the post race press conference but he was more interested in knowing what special thing Jenson had planned for him. He really can’t wait to see him back in Monaco, to finally spend some private time with his lover…

 

 


End file.
